


Red Hot Summer

by rpickman



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-10-01 18:08:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20360785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rpickman/pseuds/rpickman
Summary: Five people visit a remote Brazilian island for a scientific expedition and find themselves entangled with one another, especially after an aphrodisiac algae bloom strikes.Lengthy, semi-comedic story with a diverse cast, lots of sex and lots of words.





	Red Hot Summer

The sun was high and hot, its light glittering on the surface of the Atlantic and beating down on the cigarette boat cutting through the low waves, piloted by a wizened Brazilian man in a tattered Parrotthead shirt. Inside the boat's cramped cabin David Mercer tapped away at his laptop. It was the same book he always worked on when he was idle, writing, changing his mind and rewriting, over and over again. It was a cheap spy thriller that he'd always secretly wanted to publish. Some schlock about a weather-controlling satellite, a gorgeous but suspicious redhead and a protagonist currently named Glenn Maverick. 

David knew it was garbage, but enjoyed it nevertheless. Currently, he was trying to come up with witty one-liners related to death by runaway tesla coils. Something...something...shocking? Or something about something striking twice? 

It was too hot to think straight. Although the wind and stinging seaspray kept things cool up on deck, down here in the cabin it was a different story. The boat's roof was hot enough to cook shrimp and the interior was sweaty and stuffy. He reached into the mini-cooler by his feet and grabbed a soda from the rapidly-melting pile of ice. He rubbed the chilled, wet metal over the dark skin of his forehead and ran his wet fingers across his close buzz cut in a desperate attempt to cool off. 

There was a rustle of ice as Mark Peterson, seated on the bench across from him, reached over and grabbed a bottle of beer from the cooler. David cleared his throat at the young man.

"How old are you again?" 

"Uh..." The blond student grinned sheepishly, "Old enough to drink in Brazil?"

"Yeah, you can get away with that when you're paying for the plane tickets" David grabbed a soda from the ice and held it out, "You're here on the university's dime. No drinking where I can see you." 

Mark ruefully accepted the can and dropped the beer back in the ice. David looked over at the third inhabitant of the cabin: Tiffany Kwon. She lay on her back, sprawled across the third bench seat, her long, pink-streaked black hair spilling over cushions. She was wearing a purple bikini under a translucent yellow cover-up and was staring forlornly at her phone, displaying a 'failure to load' page. She had been doing that ever since the boat got too far from shore for a proper cell signal. 

"You want a drink, Tiff?" David asked, "Or are you going into some kind of millennial shock without 4G?" 

Tiffany rolled her head to glower at David through her thick-rimmed glasses. "It's not my fault you wouldn't pay extra for a boat with an antenna. Besides, you're a millennial too." 

"What?" Mark looked up at David in confusion "But you're old!"

"...None taken." David raised an eyebrow and Mark blushed, realizing what he just said. David was still getting used to it, at 34 he still felt young but most of his students didn't see him that way. 

"He's an elder millennial," Tiffany poked at her phone, looking for some app she could use offline, "They're immune to status effects and get an extra attack a round." 

"Not going to even pretend I know what you're talking about, Tiff."

Mark sipped his soda thoughtfully, "So wait...am I a millennial?" 

"You're just a sophomore," Tiffany looked over, "You can't be a millennial without crushing student debt. Everyone knows that." 

"Yeah, but I took a gap year." Mark failed to notice Tiffany roll her eyes.

"Still counts," Tiffany seemed to have found some game that involved tapping at a large cookie to no obvious effect.

The conversation died again, leaving the cabin filled only with the sound of the boat's engine and the muffled sounds of some music from the skipper's boom-box up above. After a few minutes, David noticed Mark scoot a bit closer to Tiffany. 

"You know, on my year off I spent some time in Japan." Mark bragged, flashing her a smile that probably served him very well in high school. 

Tiffany, still resting on her back, stared at him silently. 

"...Then afterward I visited China for a week."

Tiffany continued to stare at him. The hot cabin dropped a degree or two. 

"...uh..." Mark seemed to realize how much he had fucked up but didn't seem to have the common sense to cut his losses. "...I've always wanted to see Vietn-"

"I'm Korean," Tiffany finally spoke, voice flat. "And from Wisconsin." 

"Oh, I love cheese!"

"Babo."

David shook his head slightly and turned back to his laptop as Mark dug his hole deeper. He couldn't blame the kid, Tiffany was looking very good in that bathing suit. In fact, it was hard to avoid thoughts a professor shouldn't have about one of his grad students. She was short but slim rather than compact, with slender legs leading to a petite waist and small, but very perky...

He derailed that train of thought and forced himself to focus on the adventures of Glenn Maverick, action meteorologist. Besides, he was fairly sure that Mark was barking up entirely the wrong tree. At a university Halloween party last year he'd accidentally walked in on Tiffany and an absolutely gorgeous black girl dressed as a sexy pirate, making out behind the vending machines. The two were too busy to notice him and he had beaten a hasty retreat. 

A bit of rejection would probably be good for Mark. The kid was handsome, with dirty blond hair and big hazel eyes, and he was pretty sure his parents were loaded. He probably didn't hear "No" a lot. The fact that he was built like a quarterback didn't hurt either. His grades weren't anything to write home about but at least he seemed to try his best. He was here for some extra credit and because he was dive certified, so the university wouldn't have to pay the cost of a professional. 

David's writing and Mark's attempts to dig his foot deeper into his mouth were interrupted by the sound of a whistle from above. 

"Are we there yet?" Tiffany groaned. 

"Sounds like it," David set his laptop aside and got to his feet, making sure he didn't bump his head on the low ceiling. Boats were not kind to tall folks. "I'll go up and take a look." 

Climbing up to the deck, holding onto wobbly rails to keep his footing, David was temporarily blinded by the sudden glare. It was high noon without a cloud in sight and the sun was punishingly hot. Even the spray thrown up by the boat felt warm on his skin, although at least the breeze was pleasant. 

"Olá senhor" Called the skipper, noticing David's arrival. "We're almost there!" 

As David's eyes adjusted he could see the man was right. On the horizon was an island, dotted with blue-green buildings: Ilha Anjos. 

Ilha Anjos was home to the Sea Angels marine biology research station and literally nothing else. The island was smaller than a Walmart and featured only a large central building, an attached dorm and a couple of small outbuildings. It's only other features were a few outbuildings and scattered palm trees. 

Personally, David would have preferred spending his summer somewhere with more than an acre of dry land but Sea Angels wasn't charging the university anything for using their facilities and funding was tight. Besides, they were right on the equator and it was pretty much ideal for David's needs. 

As the boat approached the skipper cut the engine to a low idle and maneuvered the small craft towards the pier. A larger trawler was already moored there, with the Sea Angels' cartoon manatee logo painted on the side. The old man hopped down and tied his own boat next to the larger one, before climbing back aboard and opening the cargo hatch to start unloading his passenger's luggage. 

"I don't mean to rush you senhor," The skipper hefted a huge duffle without much trouble despite his wiry frame. "But I have other passengers to meet soon, you know?"

"It's no trouble. We're all ready to get back on firm ground." David hefted his own bag, Tiffany and Mark were already emerging from the cabin, eager to be off the boat. 

They climbed off one by one, careful to avoid dropping any of their equipment into the surf below. As soon as everyone was clear the skipper cast off again, waving them goodbye. David hoped he remembered that they'd need a ride back in two week's time. 

Once she was firmly on the pier Tiffany immediately retrieved a tube of sunscreen from her purse and started applying it to her arms and face. The girl had pale skin that could sunburn in an instant and she had packed copious quantities of SPF 100. 

"Olá!!" 

David looked up from his luggage at the sudden greeting. The speaker was a woman, jogging across the small scrap of dry land between the building and the pier. As she got closer David recognized her: Dr. Juliana Montes, head marine biologist the Sea Angels research center. 

Juliana was tall and looked like she kept herself in great shape, her generous curves only slightly concealing her athletic build. She had glowing bronze skin and a mane of dark hair, frizzed from constant exposure to seawater. 

David normally tried not to ogle the first time he met a fellow academic but Juliana was making it hard not to. Especially since she was currently wearing a pair of hip-hugging, red jogging shorts and a thin, white belly shirt stretched over an, admittedly, incredible pair of tits. The shirt was damp from ocean spray and sweat and her breasts bounced happily, unhindered by a bra. 

He glanced over at Tiffany and Mark, both were openly staring. 

"I want to go to there," Tiffany murmured, a look of almost awe on her face. 

"Professor Mercer, I assume?" Juliana slowed as she approached, breathing heavily from the jog and putting additional strain on the fabric of her shirt. "Glad you made it okay, have a good flight down to São Luís?" 

This close, David could clearly see Juliana's large, dark areola through the damp shirt. His jaw worked up and down for a moment as he struggled to decide whether or not he should say anything. Maybe things were just different in Brazil? 

Managing an ounce of self-control, David extended a hand to Juliana, "Ah...yes. Yes, that's me. Glad to meet face-to-face, Dr. Montes." 

She shook his hand, a firm strong grip. "Please, call me Juliana. It's so great to have you here." 

David smiled, keeping his brown eyes fixed firmly on hers. "Well, thanks for hosting us for the experiment. I normally do my research in Antarctica so this is a nice change."

"Well, maybe after this heat you'll miss it, huh?" Juliana laughed and David had to be very disciplined to keep himself from looking down. "Are these your students?" 

"Yes, this is Tiffany Kwon, one of my grad students." David winced to see both of them were still openly enraptured by Juliana's barely-contained chest. "And this is Mark Peterson, he's our diver and a student in my atmospheric science course." 

Juliana noticed the looks from both Tiffany and Mark and finally seemed to realize what they were staring at. Her cheeks darkened slightly in embarrassment and she crossed her arms over her chest, providing some modesty. 

"Oh, I am so sorry!" Juliana gasped, although she seemed more amused than upset. "I was in the middle of my workout and I'm so used to being alone out here...I completely forgot how I was dressed!"

David's face heated, although fortunately his blush was invisible beneath his black skin, and grinned sheepishly. "Oh? I hadn't even noticed?"

Juliana smirked at him, raising one eyebrow in clear disbelief. David could respond only with an embarrassed shrug. 

"Come on in, I can put something on and show you around." She motioned for the three of them to follow her into the main building.

\---------

Juliana, now wearing a t-shirt with a cartoon manatee, gave them a tour of the facility. The main building was a two-story structure equipped with everything needed for the Sea Angel's research: bio labs, specimen tanks and a veterinary hospital. The attached dorm had a kitchen, dining and recreation area and five small bedrooms. 

As they were walking the grounds, something occurred to David. "Dr. Montes, you said you've been by yourself, but aren't you supposed to have backup staff in places like this?" 

"Juliana." She corrected. "I did have Maria and Lucas here with me until about a month ago. But Maria had to head back to the mainland once she realized she was pregnant." 

"What about Lucas?" 

"Well, it wasn't me who got Maria knocked up, was it?" Juliana grinned, eyes sparkling. "In theory, I should get a new crew right away. But funding's tight..."

"I know how that is," David grunted sympathetically, "That's why researchers have to stick together." 

"Exactly right. But hey, look on the bright side: we've got space for everyone to have a room to themselves!" 

"Dr. Montes, I have a question." Tiffany piped up, phone in hand. "My phone can't find the wi-fi, is it different in Brazil?"

Juliana shook her head, "Oh, I'm sorry menina. No wi-fi out here." 

Tiffany looked like someone had just shot her puppy in front of her. 

"We have a satellite link," Juliana continued, not noticing their mental agony. "But the bandwidth is merda. We just use it for email and that still takes forever." 

David patted Tiffany and Mark on the shoulder, "Welcome to the dial-up world. Don't worry, Twitter will still be terrible when you get back online." 

Before Tiffany could respond the conversation was interrupted by the sound of an approaching engine. David sighed, an expression of apprehension on his face. "I think that will be our 'independent verification'."

David led them outside, his mood instantly fouled. He and his students were here to retrieve a series of specialized sensor buoys from the open ocean. For the past year, the buoys have been transmitting subsurface sensor data by satellite, monitoring the ocean's temperature at the equator. From the data gathered so far, this summer was another record-breaker and even the winter and fall had been hotter than average. In order to confirm the data, they had to retrieve the buoys and perform calibration tests to make sure that no physical or software defects skewed the data.

Unfortunately, this study wasn't cheap and every year the budget shrunk smaller and smaller. This year, the meteorological department had to seek funding from an unpleasant source: Nafta Petrochem. 

David had been against it from the beginning, sure that they would attempt to pressure the university to dismiss or distort the results. Sure enough, as soon as the first check cleared Nafta pointed out a bit of fine print that allowed them to demand "independent verification" of the buoy's data, sending a representative of their choice to review the results. 

The engine turned out to be a seaplane, approaching from the mainland. The small craft came in for a water landing and coasted to the pier where David, Juliana and the students waited. Mark broke the silence, "So...who is this?"

Tiffany glared at him, probably still upset about the wi-fi. "Some big oil dick who's going to make sure the weather data never sees the light of day." 

"Cool it." David's tone was serious, "I'll make sure that doesn't happen. But you've got to keep it civil, they could use a hostile work environment as an excuse to delay or disqualify the study. So play nice." 

"Babacas intrometidos." Juliana muttered under her breath. 

David looked over at her, raising an eyebrow, "Cuidado, eles podem saber Portugues."

She smiled at his rusty Portuguese and gave him a wink. That made him feel a bit better at least. He turned back to the docking plane and steeled himself as the door opened. So long as he made sure everything was documented to hell and back and he didn't give this bastard any excuse to declare the results invalid, then there was still hope for getting the data published. 

David was still surprised by the woman who emerged. He was expecting a bureaucrat or an engineer of some kind who'd be scouring their report for errors and loopholes. He had never seen a pencil-pusher who looked quite like this. 

She looked more like a movie star from the '60s, like one of those "Bond girls" with terrible names like Anna Lingus or Rebecca Kumalot. She was dressed in a wide-brimmed white hat, a white, shoulderless summer dress and a pair of large, designer sunglasses. The wind picked up, billowing her dress and her shoulder-length dark brown hair, forcing her to hold her hat to keep it from blowing away. 

As she stepped onto the pier David felt a surge of annoyance at how beautiful she was. She had a light, Mediterranean complexion and her fluttering dress revealed long, graceful legs and pressed against the curve of her hips and breasts. She wasn't quite as impressively endowed as Juliana but they looked like they would each make a soft, warm handf-

David cut off that line of thought and chastised himself. He had come out of a long-term relationship about 8 months ago and hadn't had much more than a drunken make-out or two since then. He told himself that he was just feeling lonely and had been working too hard on the love life of Glenn Maverick and not enough on his own. 

"Professor Mercer?" The woman's voice brought him back to reality. It was a hell of a voice, low and sensual with a light Italian accent. Hearing her say his name was the aural equivalent of a scalp massage, leaving a light tingle across his head and neck. 

"Professor Mercer?" She repeated when David failed to respond. Juliana and the others were giving him a funny look and he was, again, glad that they couldn't see him blush. 

"Yes!" He blurted, ruining any chance of keeping his cool. "That's me. I assume you're from Nafta?"

"That's right, darling." She smiled: a predatory smile of white teeth against blood-red lips. She held out her hand. "Carrie Ricci. It is so nice to be working with you."

David took her hand and, before he could pull away, she lifted his hand to her lips, planting a kiss on the top of his hand. It might have simply been a typically European greeting, but she let her lips linger just half-a-second longer than felt appropriate. 

David managed to avoid yanking his hand back like a flustered virgin and kept at least a scrap of dignity. "Well, it's certainly nice to meet you Ms. Ricci. Can I ask what your qualifications are?"

She waved to the pilot of the seaplane, who had just finished unloading an impressive pile of luggage, and flashed David another predatory smile, "I'm afraid not darling. But I'm sure we will get along fabulously." 

"I bet," Tiffany muttered, although she returned to poking at her phone when David shot her a warning look. 

Mark had a big goofy grin on his face and quickly volunteered to help unload and carry Carrie's large suitcases. David was thankful that Mark wasn't privy to any important experimental data, because he was sure Carrie wouldn't have any trouble pumping him for information. 

He had expected them to send a lawyer. This was so much worse. 

\---------

Several hours later Mark was laying in his bed. The room was small, with a closet-sized bathroom, a few bare wall shelves and a bed. It was a place for sleep and storing personal essentials and not much else. Like one of those economy dorms back at the campus. 

It was also really hot. Even after night fell, the heat was oppressive. A small, low-energy air conditioner and an oscillating fan struggled to keep the room semi-comfortable. He had tried doing his nightly push-ups and sit-ups but was forced to stop when the sweat and heat became unbearable. 

Now he lay naked on the bed, basking in the relatively cool breeze created by the fan. He was still damp from a post-workout shower and the breeze was a blessed relief on his wet skin. Normally, at this time of night, he'd have a drink from his stash and watch nutshot youtube videos on his phone until he fell asleep. Until now, he thought Tiffany had been acting ridiculous about the whole wi-fi thing but he was starting to feel the pangs of withdrawal himself.

He suddenly became aware of a stirring in his dick and looked down to see that he was already semi-hard. Probably from thinking about Tiffany. She did look really amazing in that bikini and she'd been wearing it all day, flaunting her sexy, petite body. The Carrie woman was hot too, and Juliana had an amazing rack but he had a thing for small girls. Girls you could lift up, hold against the wall, toss onto a bed. Girls who barely had to bend down to suck a dick. 

He toyed with his cock while he fantasized about Tiffany, getting himself fully hard and ready before retrieving his laptop. He shoved some pillows and sheets into a corner of the bed to lean against and set the laptop up in front of him. He didn't have any lotion but he could probably survive a dry rub. 

That's when he remembered that there wasn't any wi-fi. Tiffany was right, this was hell. 

He clicked through his folders, hoping he had saved a video somewhere for later. But there was nothing. Normally he'd just get onto pornhut or fuckhamster, type in "petite" and maybe "anal" and he'd be done in 10 minutes or less. 

He lay back in frustration. Now that he was rock-hard there was no way he'd be able to get to sleep without finishing it off but he hadn't jacked it without porn since he was 15. He struggled to kickstart his rusty imagination, trying to envision Tiffany without that bikini, stroking his dick carefully to avoid too much friction. 

He nearly jumped out of his skin when there was a knock at the door. 

His heart was beating fast with the fear known to all young men and he called out in a slightly shaky voice, "Uh...Just...just a minute!"

His clothes were crammed in a hamper so he wrapped a sheet over himself and stumbled to the doorway. He opened the door a crack, peeking through to see who was outside. 

It was Juliana. She was wearing a red, one-piece thong swimsuit which hugged her figure tightly, it's deep 'v' neckline struggling to contain her huge tits. Her hair was slightly damp and she flashed him a bright smile when he answered the door. "Olá"

"Oh...hi." Mark had expected it to be David, probably planning to tell him something about the dive tomorrow. Juliana's presence, and her appearance, was a surprise. "Uh...if you're looking for Professor Mercer, he took the room at the end of the hall."

"No, I'm in the right place." She paused for a moment, a small smile on her face. "I'm...looking for something and I thought it might have been left in here. Mind if I come in?"

"Sure." He agreed before his brain realized what she had asked but before he could backtrack or correct himself she pushed her hand against the partially open door and he instinctively stepped back to let her inside. Juliana closed the door behind her and stepped into the room. He was acutely aware that he, and his half-mast dick, were barely covered by a sheet and, from the draft he felt, he was pretty sure that his ass was bare. 

Juliana didn't seem bothered by the situation and started checking the shelves and drawers of the room, rummaging through the few items left by the room's previous resident. 

He tried to conceal his discomfort with conversation. "So, uh...did you go for a swim or something?" 

She looked over her shoulder at him, damp hair half-covering her face, "Yes, I like to get a bit wet before I go to bed."

"Cool, cool, cool." He shifted his weight awkwardly back and forth on his feet, trying to keep his back to a wall so that he didn't flash his butt at her. "What're you looking for."

Juliana waved her hand vaguely. "It's like a...pau duro. Something like that." 

"What does it look like?"

"Oh...you know. Just...normal looking." Juliana got down on all fours in front of the bed, peeking underneath. The position left her ass pointed directly at Mark, the thong barely covering anything. The moonlight streaming through the window played on her bronze skin. Mark couldn't tear his eyes away, transfixed by the glorious, round ass. 

Apparently finding nothing, Juliana sat back on her knees and turned slightly to look back at Mark. Standing above her, he could see directly down the top of her swimsuit, her breasts pressed together by the tight fabric. 

"Ah, there it is." Juliana grinned up at Mark, raising her dark eyebrows. 

It was only then that Mark realized his semi had changed to full mast while he was staring at her ass. The sheets were thin and only served to draw attention to his erection as it pressed against the fabric. In a panic, he grabbed at his waist, trying to gather sheets to cover himself, but this caused them to fall from his shoulders, leaving his chest and torso bare. He only just managed to keep it from falling to the floor entirely and was left blushing furiously as he held a bunched up mass of sheets over his dick, leaving his legs, ass and upper body entirely uncovered. 

"I'm sorry!" He stuttered, backing up until his bare ass hit the wall a few feet behind him. "It's just...it was...Sorry!"

Juliana's smile widened and she got to her feet and stepped closer. She was just an inch or so shorter than he was, putting her nearly at his eye-level as she closed the distance. He almost yelped when she put both hands on the wall on both sides, just barely not touching his shoulders. 

"Nothing to apologize for, garotinho." Juliana's voice was quiet and husky. "This is exactly what I came here to find." 

"What?"

Juliana blinked at his confusion and shook her head slightly. "Tão estúpido. Look. I spell it out for you, okay? I've been stuck on this island for six months now. My last vibrator wore out three weeks ago."

"So, you were looking for a new one?"

"Meu Deus," Juliana sighed and hooked her fingers under the straps of her swimsuit. She peeled the suit down, baring her huge, round breasts. They were the size of cantaloupe melons and tipped with large, dark areolae. She reached down, grabbing Mark's right hand and put it firmly on one breast. 

Mark's eyes went wide as his hand was filled to overflowing, her skin was cool compared to the heat of the air and he could feel the soft nub of her nipple against his palm. Understanding finally dawned on him and he let the bunched sheet drop from his remaining hand, raising it to clutch at her other breast. He couldn't believe what was happening, "This isn't a dream or something right?"

"That's more like it, garotinho." Juliana giggled as he massaged her breasts, squeezing them gently together. She put both her hands on his waist, running them across his tight abs and down to the v-shaped muscles of his waist and finally bringing one down to stroke the length of his rock-hard dick. "Feels real to me, yeah?"

"Oh yeah!" Mark breathed heavily as she wrapped her fingers around him and stroked gently. "Fuck yeah!" 

She pressed herself close, pressing him between her breasts and the wall, their faces only an inch or two apart. Mark moved his hands to her back and then downward, sinking them into the taut skin of her ass. She had nice, juicy curves but he could feel firm muscle underneath. Juliana purred and let him pull her waist against his and he let out a low, incoherent sound as he felt his dick rub against the front of her swimsuit. He could feel the heat of her pussy seeping through the thin material as they rubbed together. 

"You like?" Juliana clearly knew the answer already as she lifted one leg, wrapping it over his hip so she could press herself directly onto his dick. The swimsuit was so tight and sheer that he could feel the lips of her pussy as she started to grind against him. 

"Hell yeah. Oh god damn!" Mark felt on top of the world, completely forgetting about the wi-fi, the heat, the weird frozen dinners that were the only food out here. He was on a tropical island and a beautiful Brazilian woman was rubbing herself all over his dick. Life was good. 

Juliana pulled back a bit and spun around, pressing her bare back and barely covered ass against him. He pulled her damp hair aside and started to kiss and suck at her neck. He pulled her waist against his, pressing his dick against the thin, strained fabric of her thong, before moving his hands up her body to cup her tremendous breasts again. 

Still pressing him between her back and the wall Juliana ground her body against him and turned her head to catch his lips with hers. She practically devoured his mouth, sucking his lower lip into her mouth and gripping it gently with her teeth before shoving her tongue against his. He tried to say something enthusiastic but she wouldn't let him go and he only made muffled noises against her mouth. 

Mark gasped when their mouths finally parted, slightly dizzy and out of breath. Juliana leaned forward and pressed her big, firm ass harder against his body. She bent her knees slightly and stuck her ass out more, bouncing against him. It felt amazing. 

"Fuck, work that ass!" Mark hooted, holding his hands on both sides of her ribs. He started to strip the swimsuit down her torso and she pulled forward to help him peel the thong off, revealing her ass and her pussy. Ironically, not waxed, but still trimmed neatly. 

"Garotinho, I only just begun to work it," She slammed her bare ass back against him, twerking hard up and down on his dick, the slight dampness from the wet swimsuit helping him to slide freely between her asscheeks. He could feel her wet pussy pushing against his balls. 

He raised one hand to smack her ass just like a pornstar but gasped at a sudden tightness and grunted as he came, spraying her ass and lower back with cum. Juliana paused in her enthusiastic grinding. 

"Mark..." She said, her voice flat. "Did you just jizz all over my fucking back?" 

"You were grinding on me! I couldn't help it." 

She fired off a rapid string of frustrated Portuegese, so fast that he couldn't even tell when one word ended and the next started. She turned around, tugging her swimsuit back on. "I am going to my room to wash my fucking back and get some condoms."

She pointed angrily at the bed, "You will be here, with a hard dick, when I get back. Or I will shove my foot up your ass."

Mark held up both hands in a placating gesture. "Yes, ma'am! I-I swear." 

Juliana stormed out, muttering in Portuguese. 

\---------

David was sitting in the dark, typing away at his laptop. The light from the laptop shone on the black skin of his bare chest and arms. He was wearing a pair of pajama bottoms but kept his shirt off because of the heat. Even with the combination of AC and fan, he was covered in a thin layer of sweat. He was fit, but not muscular. Back when he was a student he played soccer and even in his early 30s he still found it easy enough to stay in shape. 

He was just too uncomfortable to sleep, so he was chipping away at the next chapter of Glenn Maverick's adventures. Glenn was confronted by betrayal from Kelly Redbush and was going to be turned over to the weather-controlling villain. Who was currently named John Badman, because David was still struggling with a properly witty name. 

There was a knock on the door just as the attempted betrayal started to turn into a steamy seduction, causing David to jump slightly and slam his laptop closed. He shook his head at his own reaction, like a kid caught looking at porn. 

He considered pulling his shirt on but decided against it. They were at the beach after all. Everyone would probably see his chest at some point. No one cared that Tiffany was walking around in a bikini all day, after all. 

"Coming!" He called, getting to his feet and crossing the short distance to the door. He assumed it was probably Juliana, they hadn't really discussed the buoy retrieval tomorrow and she might have a few questions. He swung the door open. 

"That's what I like to hear, darling." 

Carrie Ricci stood in the doorway, still dressed in that flimsy white dress. She was grinning wickedly and her green eyes sparkled with amusement. 

"Oh! Ms. Ricci, I wasn't expecting..."

"It's quite alright darling." Carrie stepped forward with no hesitation and David had to either step aside and let her in the door or let her press herself directly against him. He stepped out of the way and she strode past him into the room. She was holding a manilla envelope, which she waved vaguely in his direction. "I just have a few things I need to check on for tomorrow." 

"I thought we covered all this with the negotiations last month." 

"Don't worry, It's just a formality darling!" She sat on the edge of the bed and moved his laptop to the desk, patting the empty space next to her. "Please, come sit." 

Shaking his head, David flicked the bedside lamp on and sat down next to her. She leaned in close, opening the folder across their knees. He was close enough to smell her perfume, hints of cinnamon and coffee. Strands of her hair brushed his shoulder. He really wished he had put a shirt on. 

Carrie's flipped through the contents of the folder: signed agreements, dates of retrieval, buoy placement. It was all material that had been thoroughly covered before but David tried his best to remain laser-focused for any mistakes or changes. Who knew what she'd be able to use as an excuse to declare the study invalid? 

"So, on the 14th we'll be going over the hard drives and we can..." Carrie's voice trailed off. David looked up from the paperwork to see her staring at him through half-lidded eyes. 

"Ms. Ricci?"

"Oh no, I'm sorry, darling!" Carrie smiled dreamily, "I'm afraid I had already taken a valium and a glass of wine for jet lag when I remembered all this, so I'm feeling a little...distracted."

David sighed, "Well, why not handle this tomorrow morning? Nothing here seems to be that essential."

"You're so right, darling." Carrie patted him on the shoulder. She paused, apparently surprised, and gently squeezed his arm, making a small, pleased noise in her throat at the feeling of his muscles. She slid her hand up his arm and towards his chest. 

"Ms. Ricci!" David blustered, unsure how to deal with this. 

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Despite her apology she hadn't removed her hand and for some reason it didn't occur to David to pull away. "It's just...well, you know...it's very difficult."

David swallowed, trying to keep from losing what little dignity he had left. "I don't know what you mean, but maybe you should get to bed."

She flashed her pearly smile and leaned a bit closer. Her long, red fingernails were twirling at the hair of his chest. "It's just difficult, being an Italian woman...with a thing for black men..."

Alarm bells went off in David's head.

Carrie continued, "I see the videos online, you know? But there are so few handsome, available black men in my country." 

Unsure of what to do, David tried to gently pry Carrie's hand off of his chest, "Look, that's very flattering, but-"

He was cut off when Carrie took advantage of his hand on hers to pull it to her lips. But rather than another lingering kiss she took his middle finger in her mouth and begin to gently suck. His remaining words faded into a quiet, shaky noise of confusion. 

He knew that he really should be more firm with her. Pull his hand back. Push her away. Get a shirt on. But the soft, moist warmth of her lips on his fingertip was paralyzing. He just sat there, mouth open, staring at her. She met his gaze with her glittering, green eyes, hooded under her long lashes. 

Carrie finally took his finger out of her mouth. Before David could recover enough to pull his hand free she moved it downward, planting it firmly between her breasts. David could feel her body heat through the thin material of her dress, the lacy outline of her bra. It took all his strength to keep his hand limp, to avoid grabbing or stroking or reaching for anything. 

"mmmm...Professor." Carrie looked down at the folder still positioned on his lap. The paperwork was sliding out of place as one side lifted higher. "What is that you're hiding there?"

David gritted his teeth and pulled his hand back, trying to keep his cool. "I'm very sorry, Ms. Ricci but I think you'd better go back to your room." 

"Oh, of course, darling, of course." She reached down for the folder but simply lay her palm flat on top of it, pressing down on top of his erection. "Oh my..."

"Please!" He managed, his voice strained.

She started to move her hand in small circles, shuffling the papers and rubbing the top of his cock through the folder and the fabric of his pajamas. "But I can't leave you like this darling...look what a state I've put you in."

A thought finally managed to push its way through David's testosterone-fogged brain. He pulled back, rising to his feet and spilling the folder and papers across the floor. "Wait! This is your game, this whole thing is about the temperature study, isn't it?"

"Oh, you wound me, David darling" Carrie flashed that predator's smile again and the drug-addled facade slipped away. "But I do have some concerns about the accuracy of the temperature data...maybe we could discuss them afterward?"

David crossed his arms, glaring down at the woman, her green eyes flashing with wicked amusement. "No. Absolutely, positively 100% no. You think I'd ruin years of research just for a nice pair of tits?"

"Oh? You like them?" Carrie cupped her breasts in her hands, massaging them through the fabric of her dress as she looked up at him. "But you're so right, darling. It was stupid of me to think I could buy you with sex."

"I'm glad you understand." David sighed, face hot from anger and embarrassment. "Please, just go back to your room and we won't--"

He was interrupted by Carried hooking a finger in the waistband of his pajamas and tugging them down to his knees in one swift motion. He wasn't wearing briefs underneath and his cock, still hard, bounced up and down in front of her face. Carrie's eyes and smile both widened at the sight. 

"What are you doing!" David couldn't tell whether he should try and cover himself or grab for his pants and that split-second hesitation was all Carrie needed to wrap her fingers around his cock. She stroked gently, rolling her palm against the tip. 

"Well, we understand each other now, darling! You can't be bought, yes?" She planted a kiss just below his belly button. "So, we'll just do this for fun." 

Before David could protest further she had her lips around his cock. She sucked his head, pressing her tongue against the bottom, as she stroked two fingers up and down the length of his shaft. All he could manage was a strangled moan by way of weak protest. 

With her free hand, she loosened the string holding her dress in place, letting it slip down her breasts, exposing a strapless, front-clasped bra. A quick squeeze and her breasts popped free. David wasn't particularly surprised to see that, despite her sun-kissed skin, she had no tan lines. 

David's head spun as she sealed her lips around the head of his cock and sucked tightly. Slowly, maintaining a firm, wet pressure with her lips, she pulled her head back until his cock finally sprang free with an audible pop. She met his eyes, raising her eyebrows and tilting her head coquettishly to one side. She seemed to be daring him to back out now or make the next move. 

David stood there for a moment, damp cock twitching, frozen by indecision. He didn't have to do this. He could kick her out. But it had been a long time since his breakup...and the sex wasn't exactly plentiful by the end of the relationship. His balls ached and it felt like his cock was begging him to get back in there. Carrie Ricci was clearly pretty damn good at sucking cock. 

"Fine!" He growled, pressing his hands to his forehead. "Fine. Fuck it. But remember what I said: the study goes on, unchanged." 

Carrie grinned and gathered her legs under her, keeling on the edge of the couch and peeling the dress off her waist to expose a pair of pale violet panties. She motioned for him to move closer and, as he obeyed, she raised herself up to press her lips against his chest and stomach. Her hands found his cock and she massaged it against one breast. He could feel her nipple pressed right at the opening of his cock. She continued to trail kisses down his stomach while stroking her long fingernails lightly over his balls. 

"You like, David?"

"It's...pretty nice."

"Oh, you wound me, darling!" Carrie leaned forward, pressing her breasts against his waist. "I guess I'll just have to try harder."

His cock was between her breasts, her pale olive skin contrasting his dark brown shaft. She squeezed them together and began to stroke, up and down. He could feel her nipples rub against his thighs and his curly pubic hair brushing her chest. The head of his cock almost vanished between her breasts as she rubbed upwards and on the downstroke she lowered her head and licked the tip of his cock, letting her hot, wet tongue lubricate him for the next stroke. 

It felt really, really fucking good. 

David's legs started to shake slightly as Carrie increased the rate and firmness of her strokes. He could feel his balls tightening and his heart pounding. He had to resist the urge to jerk his waist, to thrust his cock against her chest. He didn't think he'd be able to last much longer at this rate. 

"Come-come on, slow down!" He groaned as she puckered her lip just over the tip of his cock with that stroke, "You're gonna make me finish too--Fuuuck!"

He was cut off when his words had the opposite effect he had intended. Rather than easing off, Carrie let go of her breasts and wrapped her arms around his waist, clutching his ass with both hands and pulling him closer. She slid her head down over his cock and took the whole thing. 

David wasn't a magnum-packing pornstar and no one would ever think to compare any part of his anatomy to a baby's arm. However, he was on the better side of average and his previous romantic partners had found his girth too intimidating to try taking more than an inch or two during a blowjob. 

Carrie was different.

Carrie languidly bent her neck, staring up at him as she pulled him into her mouth. One inch. Two inches...Three...Halfway...Her eyes rolled back in her head slightly as she took his whole cock down her throat. He could feel her tongue pressing against sack, her lips stretched tightly around his shaft and her nose tickling his pubic hair. 

He couldn't control himself and reached down, weaving his fingers into Carrie's wavy brown hair and pulling her forward while he thrust with her hips. She moaned against his cock as it was shoved even deeper into her mouth and he could see she had one hand down the front of her panties, working away between her legs. Some tears appeared at the corner of her eyes but she made no move to pull away or resist as he pumped his cock in and out of her mouth. 

Naturally, it wasn't long before he came, slamming his head against the back of her throat. When his cock started twitching he tried to pull out, worried about choking Carrie, but she held firmly onto his butt, digging her fingernails in while keeping his cock locked in her throat. He came: copious quantities of cum that had built up over the last few months. He held her head tightly as his cock jerked and spasmed, spraying squirts of semen for almost half a minute. He felt completely emptied. 

Finally, Carrie pulled back, breathing deeply, breasts heaving. She wiped the tears from her eyes streaking her light mascara and smiled up at him. There wasn't a single stream of cum on her face or lips. She had swallowed every drop. 

"Aww? Done already?" The impish gleam in her eyes made it clear that she was teasing him. He doubted anyone else could have lasted much longer than he did, with that sort of deep-throating. "That's too bad."

David got his panting under control and forced a stern expression on his face. "We aren't done yet. Get those panties off."

She laughed and obeyed, revealing a perfectly waxed slit, gleaming with moisture and puffy from her own fingering. With no hair to cover it, her clit stood out clearly: poking between the folds of her labia. She gasped with excitement when he pushed her down on the bed and spread her legs apart. 

"Oh my, Professor Mercer!" She giggled, massaging her breasts in her hands. "What are you planning, darling?"

David knelt by the edge of the bed and grabbed her waist, tugging her to the rim. "I have a very important rule. I don't let anyone go down on me like you just did, without returning the favor."

As he lowered his head to her eager cunt he couldn't help but feel proud of that line...he had just come up with it for a scene in Glenn Maverick's adventures just half an hour earlier. Carrie started to moan, holding the back of his head this time, as he went to work with his lips and tongue. 

He promised himself that he'd keep going until he was hard again because at this point there was no way he was going to let Carrie Ricci out of that room without a full, deep fucking. This time, he'd show her how long he could last. 

\---------

Tiffany Kwon lay in bed, staring at the ceiling. She was naked, not having packed any sleepwear light enough to wear in the smoldering summer heat. Normally, she didn't mind the heat so much and could usually get to sleep in even the most oppressive temperatures so long as she had a fan to keep her from sweating. 

The heat wasn't the reason she couldn't sleep. 

"Yes! Right there! Keep going!" The voice came from the wall to her left.

"Unf! Unf! Unf! Do! You! Like! That!" That one came from the wall to her right. 

The voices were only slightly muffled by the thin walls. She had taken the room directly between David and Mark's. A choice she was regretting deeply right now. 

Her airpods weren't working, probably from the damp, and she hadn't remembered to pack any earplugs. She squeezed her pillow around her ears, but that only made the sounds of enthusiastic fucking from the adjacent rooms slightly fainter. 

"Just fucking come already!" She groaned and threw the pillow across the room.

Her foul mood and frustration weren't helped by the fact that she was really, really horny. Juliana's big-titted, Brazilian amazon look had gotten her worked up earlier. Just the thought of burying her face into her incredible chest and sucking those big, brown nipples got her wet as hell. But even before she saw Juliana's amazing rack she had been feeling...pent up. 

Ever since Professor Mercer broke his engagement with that psycho bitch, Tiffany had entertained fantasies about the two of them. Nothing serious, she was sure he wasn't the sort of guy who'd want to date someone almost ten years younger than him, even if she wasn't his grad student. But this was her first research trip with him and for the past few days the two had been forced into closer quarters than usual: sharing taxis, side-by-side economy seats, crammed into a tiny boat together. 

It was driving her crazy. She tried to focus on her phone to keep from sneaking peeks at him out of the corner of eyes, and to help her ignore Mark, but she still kept thinking about it. It didn't help that so many of these situations were exactly her fantasies about the two of them tended to start...and sometimes sharing a hot blond with a great pair of tits. Maybe a transfer student from Scandinavia. 

But now, he was one room over shoving his dick into the cunt of that cunt from Nafta Petrochem. And that dick Mark, who was decidedly not the sort of hot blond she had been imagining, was giving it to Juliana on the other side. 

Finally, she decided to just give in and reached down to rummage in her bag. She knew better than to travel without a pocket rocket. After a bit of searching, she found the vibrator: a small, plastic bullet with several soft rubber nubs on the tip. 

She switched it on, not caring if anyone heard her through the thin walls and spread her legs. As she listened to the sounds from the adjoining rooms she tried to get her mind to combine them, imagining Professor Mercer pounding Doctor Montes from behind. Once he came inside her hot, cinnamon pussy it would be her turn. 

The vibrator buzzed cheerfully against her clit as she tried to shut out the annoying, excess noises of Mark and Carrie, pushing the two of them out of her mind. 

"Fuck yeah," Tiffany whispered, "You take that dick. You like that. Just remember bitch...remember I got dibs next."

She arched her body, reaching further to let her stuff a couple of fingers into her wet pussy. She was not willing to tolerate hot wax on her snatch, but she did keep the area trimmed and neatly shaved. She slid the tip of the vibrator up and down, just between the wet lips of her pussy. 

She tapped her clit and her whole body convulsed slightly. She had to admit that she really was pent up. Maybe she should just ask Professor Mercer to throw her a bone. Clearly, his standards weren't as high as she thought. 

Just as she started to feel an orgasm building the vibrator sputtered, shook and went still. 

"What?!" She almost screamed, before remembering the thinness of the walls. "Not yet! You can't crap out on me right now!" 

With wet, slippery fingers she unscrewed the vibrator's plastic case and popped the rechargeable battery out. She dug through her bag, looking for the AA charger where she stored the replacements. 

It wasn't there. 

She hadn't packed her fucking charger or any spare batteries. 

Tossing the useless vibrator into the duffle bag she snarled, slamming her face down into the mattress and muffling a scream of frustration into the soft material. After almost a minute of sustained, angry curses shouted into the mattress she sighed with resignation and, face on the bed and ass in the air, she started to angrily finger herself. 

Tiffany hated this trip so much. 

\---------

The next afternoon the sun was, once more, high and hot, its light glittering on the surface of the Atlantic and beating down on the boat bobbing up and down on the low waves next to a bright yellow buoy. 

After the events of the night before everyone returned to their respective rooms for several hours only to emerge once again and gathered for a morning meal in the dining area. Juliana had heated a few rolls and served coffee while doing her best to avoid looking at the big, dumb smile plastered on Mark's face. Under the table Carrie's foot had massaged David's inner thigh, causing him to stifle a yelp and drop the butter. Tiffany spent breakfast glowering at everyone else over the rim of her coffee cup, circles under her eyes and pink-and-black hair straggly and uncombed. 

After the meal the five of them had set out on the Sea Angel's repurposed trawler, Juliana serving as pilot. Today, they planned to retrieve three of the buoys, load them on board and bring them back to the research station for evaluation. 

In the cabin, Carrie Ricci lay on a small, low couch with a pair of earbuds in her ears and an eye mask over her face. 

"Ah...Ms. Ricci?"

At the sound, Carrie reached up and raised the edge of her eye mask, smiling when she saw David standing over her. His discomfort was obvious, the events of the previous night still on his mind. 

"Oh, David, darling. What can I do for you?" 

David held onto a table to keep from rocking with the waves, "We're about to start the dive. Didn't you need to...supervise or something? Whatever it is that Nafta sent you to do?" 

Carrie dropped the eye mask back in place, waving lazily at David, "I'm quite fine here, darling. You all enjoy yourself." 

David wondered if this was some kind of trick but eventually decided that it wasn't worth arguing. He left the cabin and emerged on deck. Mark was already waiting in full scuba gear, ready to begin the dive to unmoor the buoy. Tiffany lay on a deck chair, shielded from the sun by a large beach umbrella, slathered in sunscreen and dressed in a new, pink bikini. David noticed her shooting him a nasty look and wondered if she was feeling seasick. 

"Are we ready to go?" Mark was checking his straps and air tank. 

"Looks like it. You remember what you need to do?"

Mark nodded enthusiastically and then paused. "...I think so?" 

David sighed, "Okay. You've got the mooring rope right?" 

Mark held up a colorful red rope with a carabiner hook. "Right here!" 

"Good." David was really wishing the university had paid for a professional. "Okay, the first step is to get that attached to the buoy so it doesn't drift away once it's freed." 

"Right!" 

"Then, follow the buoy's cable down to the anchor. There's a coupling down there that you can unhook which will free the buoy." 

"Won't it just float away?" 

"That's what the mooring rope is for," David explained patiently. Behind Mark, he could see Tiffany slap her forehead in exasperation. 

"Right!" 

With some trepidation David watched Mark finish donning his dive gear and jump into the water. At least the kid did seem to know what he was doing with the equipment and it would probably be pretty hard for him to screw things up too badly. For a moment David entertained the terrible thought that every effort to prevent Carrie from interfering in the project would be pointless if Mark ended up breaking the buoys himself. 

"So, what the hell were you doing last night?" 

David jumped at the sudden question. While he was thinking Tiffany had come up behind him. She was glaring at him, arms crossed across her chest. 

"What?" David was caught off guard and for a moment he didn't know what she was talking about. Rather than answering, Tiffany just stared, her glare intensifying. After several seconds his brain kicked back in and he remembered what he had been up to the night before. The sun felt like it was getting closer and hotter every second... 

"Oh." David flashed a weak, shaky smile. "You...uh...heard that?" 

"Yeah, I fucking heard it. For two fucking hours!"

David closed his eyes and tried to steady his mental footing. "Okay, I'm really sorry. That wasn't appropriate, I'm your Profess-ow!"

Tiffany smacked him on the shoulder, "I'm a God-damn adult! You fuck! I fuck! We all fuck! I don't care about that!"

"Then what's the problem!?"

"The problem is who you were fucking! Do you really think that Nafta bitch just couldn't resist gobbling your dick? She's obviously trying to mess with the study!" 

David felt a twinge of guilt, "You think I don't know that? I already told her that the study was going ahead without interference." 

"And so she just jumped on your boner out of the goodness of her heart?"

"I mean...kind of," David responded, sheepishly. He still wasn't very comfortable discussing this with Tiffany. For her part, Tiffany's eyes went wide and she just stared daggers at him. He had trouble meeting her eyes and looked down at the stream of bubbles rising from where Mark had dived. "What?" 

Tiffany clapped her hands in his face, repeating another clap with every word. "Stop. Thinking. With. Your. Dick! You. Fucking. Moron!" 

"I'm not!" 

"Babo," Tiffany took off her glasses and rubbed the bridge of her nose. "Look, fucking you is messing with the study!"

"How? I'm not going to let it distract me!" 

"Let's say we gather all the data and it shows the temperature is rising, because we all fucking know it will, and we get that published." Tiffany was gesturing with her hands and talking slowly like she was speaking to a small child. "And then it comes out that the head of the study was boning the person who was supposed to be providing independent 'unbiased' verification."

"Oh..." David bit the inside of his lip as he started to play out that scenario in his head. 

"'Oh' is fucking right! They don't need to actually invalidate the study! They just need an excuse to ignore it!" 

"I..." David struggled to find a proper response, "I-I'll talk to her. Maybe she-" 

"Oh fuck!" 

"Look, I said I'll talk to her!" 

"No! Look!" Tiffany pointed at the water. Right next to the buoy was the mass of bubbles that indicated Mark's current position. Now, rising from below, was a spreading red cloud in the water. 

David immediately snatched up the receiver hanging from a nearby panel, connected to Mark's diving radio. "Mark!? Mark! Are you okay?" 

There was no answer.

"Mark!" David practically screamed into the radio. What else could he do? They didn't have a second diving suit. Why didn't they have a second diving suit? Why had anyone thought this was a good idea? Should David try and swim down and see if he could...do something? 

He almost fainted from relief when Mark surfaced in a plume of bubbles. He waved cheerily at David and Tiffany and began to swim towards the boat. Tiffany hurried to help him on board and David followed quickly after her. The exposed skin of his face and hands were stained with dark, red splotches. 

"Mark! Mark! Are you hurt?" David scanned the deck for a first aid kit. 

Mark pulled his rebreather out and grinned at David, flecks of red ringing his mouth. He grabbed a towel from a deck chair and started to wipe himself off, leaving streaks of red across the fabric. "Don't worry! I'm fine, Professor Mercer." 

David and Tiffany both stared at him, waiting for further explanation. 

Mark stared back, "What?"

"What the hell is this red shit?" David snapped in frustration.

Mark shrugged, "I don't know. There was just a bunch of red gunk growing on the anchor line, it got everywhere when I undid the coupling." 

David collapsed into a deck chair, heart pounding, dizzy from relief. "Oh thank God. I thought we were all in serious trouble." 

"Nope! All good." 

"Okay, well if you could pull the buoy on board...I've got to get something to drink. I think I almost had a heart attack." 

David staggered into the cabin, wobbling half from near-shock and half from the rocking of the boat. Carrie wasn't around, possibly in the bathroom or something, and the cabin was empty. He made his way to a mini-fridge and pulled out a bottle of water. He took a long slug of water and then lowered his head over the sink and poured the rest of it over his curly hair. 

The boat shuddered and rocked, forcing David to cling to the sink to keep his balance. From the interior door, leading to the bathroom, engine room and bridge, he heard a soft thump and a pained voice, "Merda, il mio culo!"

Peeking through the door he saw Carrie sprawled on the floor, rubbing her butt. "You okay?" 

Carrie had a pained and grumpy expression as she climbed to her feet, but when David reached down to help her she smiled and winked at him. "I'll be fine, darling. Maybe you can help me massage it later." 

"Right...about that-"

He was interrupted when the door to the bridge opened, revealing Juliana "Olá. The dive going well?"

David glanced guiltily over at Carrie who flashed him a cruel little smile but managed to respond, "Oh! Yeah, mostly at least...I should check on that." 

David headed towards the deck, followed by Juliana and Carrie, "Mostly?" 

David emerged on deck, temporarily blinded by the sunlight. "Yeah, we had kind of a scary moment but it turned out to be just-oh shit!"

"Puta merda!"

"Che cazzo!"

The top of the deck was coated in huge, glistening red streaks. At first glance, it looked like some kind of slaughterhouse. The streak of red led to the buoy laying on the deck, it's bottom coated with more of the slime. Mark was securing it to a ring on the deck and waved, hands covered in red gunk. "Hey, Professor. Looks like this stuff was all over the floating part too." 

Juliana stared in shock, "What did you do to my boat!?" 

David held up a hand to calm Juliana, "This is kind of what I was talking about, Mark found all this...residue on the buoy."

Juliana frowned and examined the red gunk, "This...is not good. It looks like some type of red tide algae. Merda." 

David approached, "Should we be worried. David got covered in the stuff." 

"We'll want to make sure he's thoroughly washed, but he should be fine." Juliana looked concerned, "But algae blooms are environmentally devastating, so we normally monitor for bloom conditions. Current projections put the next bloom at least a month away." 

As Juliana retrieved a plastic container and started scraping chunks of the red goop off the buoy. David's head spun. This was a disaster. If there was any health risk then Mark wouldn't be able to keep diving. How long did red tides last? This could ruin everything. 

Juliana rose with her sample, "I'm sorry, Professor. We've got to get back to Ilha Anjos, ASAP. I've got to examine this stuff." 

David slumped on a deck chair, head in his hands. Carrie sat down next to him and patted his shoulder awkwardly, "There, there darling. You can't blame yourself for things you can't control." 

David gave her an exhausted look, "Easy for you to say, this is perfect for you. And your employers." 

"You aren't wrong, darling." Carrie shrugged slightly and gave an awkward little smile. It was the most genuine expression David had seen since they met. "If it makes you feel better, I almost feel guilty about how well it is going." 

David did not feel any better. 

\---------

Storm clouds were gathering on the horizon, thunder rumbling in the distance. Inside the main building, Mark had peeled off his dive suit and was scrubbing himself down thoroughly in the shower room. Juliana had assured him that he'd be fine, so long as he washed off with shampoo and dish soap. But he wasn't feeling great, he felt dizzy and hot. 

Really hot in fact. He had already turned down the hot water completely off and even under the chilly shower he was still burning up. His skin tingled and he felt light-headed and weird. 

Normally, he might be more concerned, maybe even thinking about going to a hospital, but right now he was mainly concerned about the aching, throbbing erection he was sporting. It had started as soon as he began to scrub himself down and it absolutely refused to soften. He'd jacked off twice already, coming copiously, but all it did was make his balls ache.

Mark shut off the water and stared down at his dick, which was still angrily, almost painfully, erect. He could actually see the veins throbbing. He stared at it for several minutes, hoping that he could simply will it to go limp again. No luck. He wasn't even sure if he'd be able to fit this into his pants. 

He waited several more minutes with no sign of any change before he sighed and picked up the rumpled rubber diving suit. 

"Oh, crap..." He had completely forgotten to wash the suit and now his hands were stained red all over again. 

Before he could start the shower up again he heard the door open. The showers were attached to an adjoining locker room, just like at school. He peeked his head around the open shower doorway and into the locker area. 

It was Tiffany. She had her back to him and was standing in front of an open locker. As he watched she reached around her back and undid the string of her bikini top. Mark could hardly breathe for a moment and his head felt completely clouded, making it almost impossible for him to think. 

He wanted to just stand there and watch as she stripped down. But he just barely managed the presence of mind to realize that he probably shouldn't let her walk in on him, sporting a huge erection. Still lightheaded and confused, he decided that the best idea would be to sneak out while her back was turned. Leaving his diving suit behind he started to creep towards the door, still stark naked. 

He was about halfway across the room when Tiffany pulled down the bottom of her bikini, baring her pale, pert butt. Mark couldn't pull his eyes away and the aching tension in his dick increased. He swallowed a hard lump in his throat. 

That's when Tiffany turned around and saw him, standing in the middle of the room, completely naked. Her eyes widened, focused on his twitching dick, and she opened her mouth. 

Before she could say something or scream, Mark lunged forward. He was acting entirely on wild, confused impulse, trying to stop her. Trying to give himself some time to explain. This was all just a misunderstanding. 

He smacked one hand over her mouth, smearing some of the red algae on her face and, with his other hand, he grabbed one of her wrists. He pinned her against the locker, using his significant size advantage to push his body against her: holding her in place. She was smacking him on the shoulder with her free hand but he barely felt it as the tingling sensation began to spread. 

He started to speak, trying to explain himself and calm her down before things spiraled out of control. But before he could find the words he felt an intoxicating sensation spreading through his pelvis. He looked down and he could see that he was, without even realizing it, thrusting his hips, pressing the tip of his dick against her stomach. 

It occurred to him that he should really stop that. He should get himself under control, stop rubbing himself against her. He started to apologize, still twisting his hips, but yelped in sudden agony. Tiffany had bit down on the joint of his middle finger, pinching the nerve between her teeth. He pulled back his hand involuntarily and in that split-second Tiffany took a deep breath and screamed. 

"Help!!!"

\---------

David was standing at the entrance to the main Sea Angels facility, glumly watching the gathering storm in the distance. Things weren't looking good. The seas were getting choppy and the trawler was bobbing up and down on its mooring. If the storm didn't blow by soon then the entire study might have to be called off and that wasn't even taking into account the possibility of a red tide. 

The one silver lining was that, as far as he could tell, it looked like the storm would be washing across the mainland and wasn't likely to directly impact the tiny island. He sipped unhappily at a can of beer, contemplating the ruin of this project. 

"Help!!!"

The scream interrupted his moping. He dropped the can, spilling foam and beer across the ground. He was running before he realized what he had heard and the locker room door was in sight by the time his brain recognized the voice as belonging to Tiffany. 

David shoved the door open, expecting to see that Tiffany may have slipped or been injured. He was not expecting to see her, completely naked, pressed against the wall by Mark, who was equally naked. 

He acted without thought, rushing towards the younger man and grabbing him by the shoulder and yanking him off of Tiffany, who immediately collapsed to the ground. David yanked Mark back and punched him hard in the jaw, sending him sprawling.

David positioned himself in between Mark and Tiffany as the young man got to his feet. Now that instinct wasn't at the wheel, David began to realize the situation he was in. He was a few inches taller than Mark, and still in pretty good shape, but Mark was over ten years his junior and significantly beefier. The fact that his hand was already numb and stinging from one punch wasn't a good sign either. 

"Mark, calm the fuck down and get out of here," David tried to use his sternest lecturer's voice. "Don't make this any worse than it already is."

Mark made an incoherent noise as he rubbed his hand against his mouth and looked down, seeing blood from a busted lip. His face was beet red and David couldn't help but notice that he was sporting a protruding, aggressive erection. The young man growled and lunged at David, grabbing him by the front of his shirt. David wasn't sure if he should try throwing another punch or if it might be wiser to just take a hit and see if he could talk Mark down. He could hear Tiffany yelling at both of them but the sound of blood pounding in his ears drowned out her words. 

Any attempt to strategize went out the window as soon as Mark slammed him against a locker, fist raised. Time seemed to slow down for David as the young man pulled his arm back but he found he couldn't seem to move, only watch as Mark prepared to smash his face in. However, this granted him ample opportunity to see Juliana enter the room. 

She must have been right behind him, presumably drawn by the same scream he was. The moment she entered she seemed to assess the situation and immediately rushed behind Mark. A quick strike with one foot to the back of Mark's knee caused him to collapse, falling to one knee and ruining his attempt to knock David's block off. 

Before David or Mark could react, Juliana wrapped one of her arms around Mark's neck and pressed the other arm against the back of his scalp. Mark struggled, trying to regain his feet or break free, but Juliana had the advantage of firm footing and the muscles of her arm flexed as she held firm. Within moments Mark's struggles weakened and eventually ceased entirely. 

Tiffany ran to David's side and clung to his arm, shaking with shock. Instinctively he patted her on the head, trying to comfort her, but quickly remembered she was still naked and found a beach towel to drape over her. 

He looked over at Mark, who was being lowered to the ground by Juliana. "Is he okay?" 

"No, he's apparently a rapist little shit." Juliana practically spit. She seemed to be seething with anger and looked like she'd like to kick Mark in the head. "But he'll survive, it was just a sleeper hold." 

She got to her feet and approached Tiffany, looking down at her sympathetically. "Are you okay meninha?" 

Tiffany managed a nod, "Yeah. Yeah. Just freaked a bit. It's cool."

"No, no it's not cool, meninha. But it's going to be okay." Juliana pulled her in for a hug, looking at David over the top of Tiffany's head "Could you drag him to his room? I'll make sure to lock it up before he wakes up."

David was at a loss for anything better to do, so he hooked his hands under Mark's arms and pulled the naked student out the door and towards the hallway connecting the main building and the dorm. 

He couldn't help but notice that Mark's erection was still extremely present but he tried to ignore it. As he was lugging the weight along the hall, Carrie stepped out of an adjoining door. Their eyes met. She looked at him, looked down at the unconscious, naked student in his arms. At the huge erection still poking up from between Mark's legs. 

He opened his mouth but couldn't find any words. Carrie stepped back into the doorway and shut it behind her, apparently deciding that she'd rather not know anything further. David sighed and dragged Mark the rest of the way to his room, putting him on the bed and closing the door behind him. 

He was going to have to make some very, very awkward phone calls tonight. 

\---------

Later that night Tiffany was having trouble sleeping. Lightning flashed just over the horizon and the distant rumble of thunder could be heard. Of course, after what happened earlier, it was no surprise that she was having trouble relaxing but that didn't seem to be the problem. Instead, she felt light-headed and hot, even hotter than last night. The skin of her face tingled slightly and lips felt a little numb. 

But mostly, she was thirsty. Her mouth was dry and cottony and she had already emptied her water bottle as she lay in bed, trying to get to sleep. 

Finally, the discomfort was too severe to stand any further and she climbed out of bed, pulling on a robe and headed for the door. As she entered the hallway she glanced down towards Mark's room. Juliana had switched rooms with her, placing her at the far end of the hall and no longer right next door. 

She actually felt guilty at how little the incident seemed to be affecting her. It had been terrifying when it happened but she'd felt only loopy and dizzy since then, almost like she was mildly stoned. She thought about it occasionally, but it was more like something she had seen on TV or remembered reading in a book, rather than something that happened to her directly. 

She padded through the dorm hallways down to the kitchen. Opening the fridge, she dug out a couple of water bottles and turned to head back to her room. Leaving the kitchen she almost ran into Carrie Ricci, dressed in a flimsy nightgown and carrying a bottle of wine. Tiffany yelped and dropped her bottles to the ground. Carrie responded with a similar, strangled sound and managed to, barely, avoid dropping the wine. 

"Oh my, darling!" Carrie held a hand to her chest, breathing heavily. "You nearly made me jump out of my skin!" 

"Sorry. Sorry." Tiffany leaned down and collected the bottles. She realized that this was the first time she'd actually spoken directly with the Nafta representative. "What are you doing?"

"I could ask you the same thing, darling." Carrie gestured with the bottle, "I was just looking for a corkscrew. Dr. Mercer seemed to be having a rough day and I thought he might appreciate a glass or two."

"And maybe some company?" Tiffany's tone was icy but her head was spinning. 

Carrie smirked and shrugged slightly, apparently not at all embarrassed at the implication. "I suppose we'll see where things lead." 

Tiffany's heartbeat was loud, pounding. She couldn't help but imagine Carrie and David together, olive and brown skin against one another. His cock pounding her evil, corporate cunt into submission. Why was it so hot? Was it global warming? All because of Carrie and her slutty, capitalist cunt and her...her...fascist tits?

The next thing Tiffany knew Carrie was laying on the ground, looking up at her in surprise. Tiffany was straddling her, fistfuls of Carrie's nightgown in her hands, panting heavily. Carrie spoke slowly, soothingly, "Are you okay darling? You're a bit...on top of me."

Tiffany was burning up and a deep, aching itch was growing between her legs. Her robe had fallen open at some point, exposing her naked body underneath. She began to move her hips, rubbing her pussy against Carrie's thigh. 

"What...what are you doing darling?" Carrie tried to pull herself up but Tiffany pushed down on her shoulders, holding the older woman down. "Taffy, darling, whatever your name is. This is getting uncomfortable." 

Tiffany tried to gather her thoughts enough to say something. Maybe to apologize? Or maybe just to tell the slut to shut up and start eating her pussy? She wasn't sure what she wanted to do right now. Before she could find out, the lights flicked on. 

"What the hell is this?" Juliana stood in the doorway of the kitchen 

Carrie spoke up before Tiffany could say anything, "Could you help me, darling? I'm not sure what's going on either." 

Tiffany managed to gather herself enough to climb off Carrie but she was still burning up and she could feel the wetness between her legs. Now Juliana was here and, as usual, she was barely dressed, wearing only another pair of tight, short shorts and a sports bra that was struggling to keep her contained. They were begging to be set free and sucked and teased and...

Juliana's hand smacked onto Tiffany's forehead, bringing her momentarily back to her senses. She had been moving slowly towards Juliana without realizing it and Juliana had employed the simplest method to stop her: holding one hand out and keeping the shorter girl at arm's length. 

"Sorry...sorry..." Tiffany panted, "I don't know what's going on."

"Well, you seem to be in quite a state darling," Carrie sat up and started to climb to her feet. Both she and Juliana were looking down at her waist and, following their gaze, Tiffany saw that her left hand was absent-mindedly rubbing against her shaved pussy. "Are you sure you wouldn't rather go back to your room?" 

Mortified, Tiffany pulled her hand away from herself and pulled her robe closed. She tried to think of something to say, but it was all she could to avoid falling back into the weird, sexual fugue again. 

"What's everyone doing?"

David had just arrived, standing in the doorway, wearing only a pair of pajama pants. Tiffany's eyes locked on his chest, captivated by the glistening sweat caught in his chest hair. Before she knew it she was caught be Juliana's outstretched hand, keeping her from reaching David. 

Tiffany screwed her eyes up, "I'm sorry! I don't know what's going on!"

David looked around in confusion, "Okay, I'm confused."

Carrie walked up alongside him, and Tiffany almost hissed when she put her hand on his shoulder. "I'm not sure myself darling, everyone is behaving so strangely."

"I think I might have an idea." Juliana held Tiffany firmly at arm's length, "The algae bloom." 

Tiffany shook her head, finally managing to clear a few cobwebs, "What does that have to do with anything?"

"I've been examining the algae. It's not any species I've ever seen before." Juliana continued, "It seems to thrive in high temperatures and although it'll need more tests to be sure, it seems to be exuding some unusual hormonal compounds." 

David stroked his five-o-clock shadow, something he usually did when confused, "So...what does that mean? I'm a meteorologist, not a biologist." 

"I think it might be psychoactive. Exposure might explain Mark's behavior earlier." 

Tiffany put one hand to her face, which was still tingling slightly. "He got the stuff all over my face too." 

"Exactly," Juliana nodded. "It seems to have...unusual effects on sex drive." 

Tiffany pulled her robe tighter and glanced at David but couldn't bring herself to look him in the eye. She could still feel that demanding, urgent tension between her legs. "That...that might explain a few things." 

David nodded slowly, obviously a bit uncomfortable, "Okay, we'll call for a pickup and get off this island. We should get both Mark and Tiffany to a hospital." 

Juliana shook her head, "It's no good. I radioed the mainland just a little while ago. The storm is tearing up the coast. There's no way to arrange a pickup for at least another twelve hours. Good news is there's no sign of neurotoxins or anything immediately dangerous." 

"Damn!" David glowered, "Okay, maybe it'd be best if we just let Tiffany stick to her room until we can get help from the mainland." 

Carrie spoke up, "Excuse me, darlings. But is there any chance the weird sex goop could affect us without touching it?" 

Juliana frowned, "Some algae blooms can go airborne, affecting animal life along the coast. Why do you ask?" 

Carrie pursed her lips and gestured gently downward. Following her gesture, Tiffany saw the front of David's pants beginning to bulge outwards. She had to fight to keep the fog from consuming her mind again and she could feel the sensation of moistness flowing down her inner thighs. 

Juliana nodded slowly, her eyes also fixed on David's waist, "It's possible. I have been feeling a bit...warm...myself." 

David looked around in confusion for a moment before following everyone's eyes down to his growing bulge. He reacted with immediate embarrassment, grabbing a bag of corn chips and held it over his crotch in a desperate attempt to hide his erection. "Oh shit! I'm-I'm sorry. I don't know what got into me!" 

Carrie pressed closer to David, running a hand up her body and lingering on her breast, "Don't worry darling, it's not just you. I'm feeling very...warm myself." 

Juliana's bronze skin was shining with a thin sheen of sweat, her eyes fixed on the plastic bag David was holding against his waist. "Yeah...yeah...me too."

"Fuck yeah..." Tiffany whispered. Now that she knew what was going on, she felt more lucid but that also brought awareness to the trembling, hungry desire growing every second. David's bare chest and barely hidden erection, Juliana's statuesque frame and gleaming skin and even Carrie's flimsy nightgown clearly showing her nipples pressed against the fabric. She wanted all of it. 

David held up a hand, still clutching the package to his waist, trying to calm everyone. "Wait! Wait. Let's try and keep this under control. Obviously, we're all...affected. So let's just separate, we go back to our rooms and try and sleep this off so we don't do anything we regret."

"I...guess you're right," Juliana looked almost as disappointed as Tiffany felt. "We wouldn't want to...do anything? Would we?"

Carrie stroked a hand across David's shoulder and he shuddered, reaching towards her with his free hand before he restrained himself with obvious effort. "You're absolutely right, David darling. Don't worry, I'll keep you busy so you aren't tempted to bother dear Juliana and little Tiffany."

"What!" Tiffany's lust was eclipsed momentarily by a flash of anger, "No! He just said we should wait it out!" 

"Of course, darling, we wouldn't want anything inappropriate to happen." Carrie smirked at her, "But, David and I are already...well acquainted. Why shouldn't I help relieve his tension?" 

David licked his lips, staring down at Carrie. "That...might not be a bad idea."

"Fuck that!" Juliana grabbed Carrie by one arm and yanked the smaller woman physically away from David. "I'm not going to sit in my room feeling like this while you keep him all to yourself."

Carrie smiled wickedly at Juliana, "Are you suggesting we share, darling?" 

A thoughtful expression crossed Juliana's face, "That...might be..."

"No!" Tiffany clapped her hands, "I am not going to wait in my room while everyone else fucks their brains out, two nights in a row! If I am not getting any then you bitches aren't either!"

"Please! Calm down!" David reached out to physically separate the arguing women but apparently thought better of it and retracted his hands, "We can't let this spiral out of control!"

Carrie raised an eyebrow, "You dropped your bag, darling."

As one, Tiffany and Juliana's eyes snapped down to David's waist. His erection had grown harder and larger, pulling the waistband of his pants a few inches away from his pelvis. Tiffany could just make out his curled, black pubic hair. She realized that she had let go of her robe, letting it hang open, but she found she didn't particularly care either. 

Juliana was breathing heavily, straining the sports bra, "I'd say...that the algae's chemical is definitely spreading."

David squeezed his eyes closed and bit his lip, "Tiffany's right. It'd be selfish for anyone to...indulge while everyone else feels like this. We should just separate and try and cool off." 

"That's...not what I meant." Tiffany started to gently stroke at the light stubble around her pussy, "I just...I just didn't want to be left out." 

"What?" David was struggling, and failing, not to look at Tiffany's bared skin. "I thought you were into women?"

"I'm into people, David." Tiffany snapped, "Don't make assumptions." 

"You're still my student, Tiff. I can't take advantage of you in this situation. It'd be wrong." 

"No!" Tiffany half-shouted, letting out the frustration that had been building for a long time, "No! You don't get to do that!" 

"Do what?"

"There are two choices," Tiffany held up two fingers, glistening slightly from rubbing herself. "Either you're going out of your mind on sex-tide and you can't control yourself at all. In that case, so am I. If we fuck then no-one's to blame, we couldn't help it."

"I like the sound of that," Juliana breathed. She was started to run her hands up and down her torso. 

"Or, option two." Tiffany continued, "You can resist and keep control of yourself. You can feel hot, horny and crazy but you can decide to stay in your room and do nothing. In that case, then I can resist too. That means if I choose to fuck you then it's a free choice I'm making for myself and you don't have any right to say I shouldn't." 

Tiffany pulled her robe off her shoulders, standing naked under the kitchen lights. David's jaw worked wordlessly, trying to think of something to say, eyes fixed on her small, high breasts and pale skin. 

"Besides," Tiffany licked her lips, suddenly nervous to be so exposed, "I've been wanting this for a while now."

Juliana came up behind David, running her hands up and down his arms. "Professor Mercer, David. If you really want me to I'll lock you in your room and give you the key so none of us can try and sneak in. But if that's what you want, you need to say so now. Or else things are going to...escalate." 

"It's now or never, Professor." Tiffany approached, weaving her fingers into his chest hair and feeling his rapid heartbeat beneath. It felt just like her fantasies. "Are we doing this or what?" 

David shook his head, struggling against his own desires. For a moment Tiffany was worried that he'd back out but that thought was blasted from her mind when he leaned down and kissed her. His hand grabbed her waist, pulling her against his body, and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Their lips locked together, the tips of their tongues twirling slightly against one another. 

"Mmm." Juliana cooed, pressed against David's back. "Last chance if the two of you want to make this a private event."

Tiffany pulled back, holding David's face in her hands, breathing heavily. She could feel the scrape of his stubble against her palms and the firm pressure of his cock against her stomach, with only the flimsy material of his pajamas separating flesh from flesh. "Not a chance. In fact, you're going to go first." 

"Oh?" Juliana clearly didn't mind, an expression of eager surprise on her face, "You sure you don't want the first crack at him?"

"No, I want to watch you taking this cock." Tiffany swayed her hips, rubbing against David's erection. "David's got a perfectly good mouth I can use in the meantime. Then we can switch places."

"What about me?" Carrie piped up from the sidelines in a soft whine. At some point, she had pulled her nightgown down over her breasts and was massaging them with both hands. "I don't like just watching." 

Tiffany sneered at Carrie as David nuzzled her neck and ears, "You got plenty of time with him last night, bitch. Once we've had him for a few hours maybe we'll let you have a turn." 

Carrie pouted, coming in to try and slip herself into the tangle of bodies, "You can't just leave me in this state darling!" 

Juliana pushed her back firmly with one strong arm, "You heard her. This is my island and I say you wait until we're finished."

David might have expressed an opinion, but he barely seemed cognizant of the conversation at this point, reaching down to grip Tiffany's small, tight ass in his hands. She gasped and giggled, running her fingers through David's short hair. "Tell you what, I'll eat your worn-out pussy for you."

Carrie pursed her lips in distaste, "Not my type darling." 

"I'm willing to give it a try," Juliana grinned as she stripped her sports bra off and tossed it in Carrie's direction. "I guess you'll just have to watch." 

\---------

David was barely aware of the conversation happening around him, their voices sounding distant and muffled as though heard underwater. He could hardly think anyway. It was like he could feel the blood draining from his head and flowing into his cock. All his worries and thoughts melted away, replaced by a fluffy cloud of hot, lustful energy. 

Tiffany's body felt amazing against his. Relative to the oppressive, humid heat her skin was pleasantly cool and he felt like he could make out every curve and contour as they pressed tightly together. Her small, firm breasts pressed against his stomach, nipples rubbing against his sweaty skin. He could feel the firm outline of her ribs just above his pelvis and his cock, still barely restrained by his pajamas, pressed against the soft skin of her stomach. He had to bend almost double to reach her shoulder and neck, planting rough, wet kisses on her skin. 

He felt a momentary confusion when she pulled away, like a dog who had their favorite chew toy held just out of reach. She gently avoided his attempts to pull her closer again and instead she spun him around. His dumbfounded disappointment faded when he came face-to-face with Juliana, stripped of both her sports bra and her tight shorts. A wide, addled grin spread across his face as Juliana took his hands and pressed them to her breasts. They were large, warm and soft and the color of perfectly baked bread. He ran his fingers underneath and lifted them, supporting their gentle weight and ran his thumbs gently over her large, dark nipples. They hardened under his touch and Juliana made a pleased, erotic purr deep in her throat. 

Tiffany pressed against him from behind, running her hands up and down his chest and stomach and nuzzling his back. She planted kisses along his spine and moved her hands lower, rubbing the hard bulge of his cock through his pajamas. She gripped tightly, wrapping the fabric tightly around his cock, and whispered to him. "You want to fuck her Professor Mercer? You want to fuck Juliana's hot, Brazilian pussy?"

David still was having trouble finding any words, but he didn't mind. He was beginning to think that maybe he talked too much. Instead, he nodded enthusiastically, kneading Juliana's breasts, squeezing them together. Tiffany started to rub the head of his cock with her palm, making his breathing harder and ragged. 

The kitchen opened directly into a dining and sitting area, with two couches flanking a large flatscreen and a thick, plush rug. Juliana pulled him along, guiding him gently towards the rug. She reached down to a small side table and opened the drawer, revealing a strip of condoms. Tiffany giggled, still rubbing aggressively against his cock. "You're prepared, aren't you?" 

"Learned a lesson from Maria and Lucas." Juliana grinned, and gestured to Tiffany, "Get that cock out and get over here with me." 

Tiffany laughed again and obeyed, yanking David's pajamas off and releasing his cock. He watched as Juliana kneeled on the rug and pulled Tiffany down next to her, kissing the smaller woman deeply on the mouth. David stroked himself, feeling the rigid, almost painful, hardness as he watched Tiffany began to suck on Juliana's nipples. He had tried a cock ring once a few years ago and it had made him as hard as a baseball bat, veins throbbing just under his skin. That's what he felt like now, so hard that he could break bricks with his cock. 

Juliana moaned and held Tiffany close as she nuzzled and licked and sucked at her nipples, one hand fingering herself as she worshipped Juliana's large, gorgeous breasts. Looking over the shorter woman's head she motioned for David to come closer. He obeyed, pulled forward by the eager demands of his twitching cock. Juliana wrapped her fingers around his shaft and stroked gently back and forth.

Juliana ran her other hand through Tiffany's hair lifted her head for a kiss, sucking and licking at her lips. They separated and Juliana pulled David closer and gently guided his cock towards Tiffany, "I think I'm going to need some help with this, mind giving me a hand?"

Together, Tiffany and Juliana knelt in front of David, running their tongues up and down the length of his cock. David groaned wordlessly, his mind lost in a fog of pleasure at the warm, wet sensation of two hot, eager mouths sucking and licking his entire length. Juliana took his head in her mouth, running her tongue in a circle around the tip of his cock. Tiffany leaned against his shaking legs and started to nibble and tease at his balls. 

"I-I'm about to come!" He managed to find his voice, the muscles of his pelvis twitching.

Tiffany and Juliana seemed to have the same thought, both positioning themselves on opposite sides of his cock and pressing their open mouths against him, lips just meeting at the top and bottom. David's hips began to move on their own, sliding his cock back and forth, sandwiched between their lips and tongues. 

His balls tightened and his cock jerked, spraying cum. He had never cum this much, thick jets of semen spraying over Tiffany and Juliana. Both laughed as his legs gave out and he fell on his ass on the thick, shag carpet. 

David's head cleared slightly from the orgasm, "I'm sorry...I didn't mean to get it all over-"

"Shut up, David." Tiffany rolled her eyes, fingers twirling around her clit. She raised one hand, covered in a streak of semen and licked it up with a flick of her tongue. Juliana leaned down and lapped at Tiffany's cheek, sucking up several drops. They both set to work cleaning up, licking and sucking each other's faces and chests, not missing a single drop.

Juliana glanced over as Tiffany sucked cum from her breasts, "Don't worry David, it doesn't look like there's any problem to me." 

David looked down and saw his cock was still standing fully at attention, leaking a slight trickle from the tip. It showed no sign of wilting. If anything it seemed larger. "Wow...that's an interesting, uh, side effect."

Cleaned and ready, Juliana ripped a condom from the strip and opened the package. On all fours, she crawled over to David and pushed him down onto the carpet. She sucked the last traces of cum off of his still-hard cock and then slipped the condom down over his shaft. He laughed slightly at the color, which was bright red. 

Juliana kneeled over David's prone body and rubbed her pussy up and down his sheathed cock, using her hand to press it firmly against her. She was clearly in much the same state he was, her clit was swollen and felt like a small, rubber bead sliding up and down over his shaft. Her pubic hair was soaked and matted, the puffy pink inner lips of her pussy glistening as they protruded from her darker, brown outer labia. 

She teased him like this for a while but quickly ran out of patience as her own breathing became heavier and she started to let out small, eager moans. She raised herself up and positioned his cock against the opening of her pussy, sliding it around until he felt his cock push its way inside her. Juliana wasted no time, pushing down firmly against his hard length and David felt himself slip easily into her eager pussy. He felt her body squeeze around him, the heat of her pussy soaking through the thin latex of the condom. 

David gazed up at Juliana above him, her heavy, round breasts heaving and glistening with sweat. His hands slid along her thighs, up the curve of her hips and finally cupping her chest and feeling the soft points of her nipples pressing against his fingertips. He was gazing into her glazed, half-lidded eyes when his vision was suddenly eclipsed. 

Tiffany had moved around to him and was kneeling over his head, her wet, glistening slit less than an inch above her face. She put her hands over his and together they massaged and kneaded Juliana's generous rack. The fog was starting to rise in his brain again, all his senses focused only on his cock, hands and mouth.

As Juliana started to grind her hips against his, he lifted his head slightly closed his lips around Tiffany's pussy. Her light stubble prickled his lips and he could feel her tremble as his tongue flicked along the lips of her pussy while his nose rubbed against her perineum. Tiffany began to gently rub herself against him as well, letting out high-pitched little gasps and squeaks as he sucked and teased. 

Acting on instinct, his tongue flicked from side to side, flipping through the folds of Tiffany's pussy and finally finding the small, soft knot of her clitoris. His target located he closed his lips tighter and began to suck. Tiffany moaned loudly and pressed down harder, pushing his head into the thick fabric of the carpet. 

Juliana moved his hands lower, leaving Tiffany's hands to rub and squeeze her chest while his were shifted down to her waist. He wrapped his fingers around each thigh and, with both thumbs, he found her pussy and pressed down, increasing the pressure of her clitoris against the top of his cock. 

The three of them came almost simultaneously. Tiffany came first, nearly suffocating David pressing her pussy into his face and falling forward onto Juliana's chest. Seconds later Juliana was hit by her own, shuddering climax, her pussy clenching around David's cock and pulling him to his own orgasm. He came even harder than the first time and he could feel the condom swell and bulge with the sheer volume of cum. 

Even as she gasped and shook with orgasm, Juliana kept grinding against him and his cock showed no sign of softening. Tiffany seemed quite happy with the continued attention on her pussy. The three continued to writhe against one another, locked in mindless pleasure. 

\---------

Carrie watched all this from a couch nearby, rubbing desperately at her waxed cunt, pinching one of her nipples with the other hand. She was completely naked, having stripped off her nightgown several minutes earlier. She had already come twice watching the three of them together and the cushions underneath her were already soaked. It wasn't enough. Carrie needed more than just her fingers. 

She had already reconsidered her original refusal to let Tiffany or Juliana go to town on her pussy. But looking at the three of them, she doubted they would let her squeeze in, let alone the logistics of fitting herself somewhere between them.

But she really wanted David's cock. She wanted to feel it pushing inside her, feel his cum filling her. 

She wanted David's cock...but really any cock would do. 

As she came a third time, rubbing her clit raw, a new thought occurred to her. David wasn't the only cock on the island. Mark was still locked up in his room and clearly, knowing what they did now, he was just another victim of the algae. The poor boy was probably feeling even more tormented than she was. 

While Juliana moaned as another orgasm shook her body, Carrie got to her feet and padded out of the room, headed towards the dorm rooms. 

Mark's room was secured with a light bicycle chain and a padlock but Juliana had left the key hanging on a hook next to the door. Carrie lifted it off the hook, her mind fuzzy, clouded by a hot pink fog that left her body tingling and starving for touch. 

She almost jumped out of her skin when the lights went off. She was lost in confusion until she heard the sound of distant thunder. She dimly recalled that Ilha Anjos used an underwater power line to connect to the power grid on the mainland. The storm must have knocked out the power. 

Comforted, and still very horny, Carrie unlocked the padlock and unwound the bicycle chain. She slowly entered the room, which was almost pitch black. The moon was new and only dim starlight provided the slightest amount of light. 

"Mark? Darling?" Carrie called softly. Could he be asleep? Could anyone sleep feeling like this? "Mark, I hope you're feeling better. It seems it was all a misunderstanding." 

Carrie cried out softly as one foot bumped painfully against something on the floor. Her eyes were slowly adjusting and she saw it was an overturned set of drawers. She could see now the room was wrecked. Everything on the shelves had been tossed to the floor and the mattress had been pulled off the bed and tossed on the floor. 

She couldn't see Mark, but she was starting to think this was a mistake. The place had been thoroughly trashed in what seemed to be a fit of anger. Mark had been exposed to the most algae and for the longest time. He'd also been locked up here, all alone, with no one to relieve his urges. 

Her caution managed to push through the thick fog of lust. Perhaps, it would be wiser to leave...see if the others could find room for her. She turned towards the door and didn't see when Mark stepped silently out of the bathroom. 

Before she could reach the door a strong hand closed over her mouth and another wrapped around her waist. Mark pulled her back against the firm muscles of his body and the even firmer, insistent pressure of his dick against her lower back. She tried to say something to calm the young man but her words were completely muffled by Mark's rough, unyielding hand. The boy was still naked and his skin radiated heat, hot as an electric blanket. 

Before she could try and struggle or make any further attempt to communicate, Mark yanked her off her feet and tossed her down onto the mattress spread across the floor. The impact knocked the air out of Carrie's lungs and she was momentarily stunned. 

A split-second later Mark was on top of her. He shoved her face into the mattress and pushed her legs apart with his knees. He pulled her ass up and shoved his hot, iron-hard dick deep into her cunt. Carrie felt her cunt tighten involuntarily, gripping him inside of her as he began to thrust. Every time he slammed himself against her, his dick pushed deeper inside and her face was pushed roughly against the rough, bare mattress. 

There was no foreplay, no tenderness, no grace. Just hard, vicious fucking. 

Carrie loved it. 

Her fingers dug into the sides of the mattress, gasping for air as her face was pressed harder into the cheap nylon fabric. Mark grabbed the side of her waist and yanked it backward, slamming her body further onto his dick. He came quickly and she felt herself filled to the brim with hot, wet cum. The sensation brought her to her own climax, the rippling contraction of her cunt squeezing even more cum from Mark's dick. Carrie managed a wordless, shuddering moan, a mindless sound of need and pleasure. 

The orgasm didn't slow him in the slightest. In fact, he seemed to be thrusting faster and faster. She could feel the hard, round head of his dick, shoving brutally through the tight, wet folds of her cunt. She could feel her nipples rubbing against the rough fabric of the mattress as she was scraped roughly against it. The sensation was painful but also sent electric tingles through her chest and down to her cunt, tightening her grip on Mark's shaft as he came again. 

This time she overflowed, she could feel the cum leaking out as Mark continued to push his dick in and out of her. Then he came again, somehow still shooting thick, hot cum inside her. It flowed down her legs and dripped against the mattress. 

Gasping for air she tried to push herself up, supporting herself on her elbows. Mark shifted his grip, moving his hands up to her armpits and lifting her up without removing his dick or ceasing his endless pumping. He knelt on the mattress and pulled her upright, pressing her body against his as she bounced up and down on his dick. One hand wrapped around her throat, not tight enough to cut off her air but tight enough that she knew he could. His other hand groped roughly at her breasts. 

She came again, stomach and thighs trembling as more cum leaked out of her. She reached back and wrapped her arms around Mark's head and neck, running her hands through his golden hair. 

"You like that, bitch?" Mark snarled, panting as he continued to shove himself in and out.

"Oh fuck..." Carrie moaned, her nipples electric with pain and pleasure as Mark pulled at them. "Yes. Yes. Don't stop. I need it." 

Mark moved his hand from her neck to cover her mouth, but Carrie parted her lips and let his fingers slip into her mouth. She sucked and lipped at his thick, strong fingers as she came again, this time at the same time as Mark. She had no idea how he still had any cum left but she felt the pressure inside her increase as more filled her. 

They continued this way for several minutes before Mark shoved her back down on the bed, sliding his slick shaft free. Carrie lay gasping on her back, her head hanging off the side of the bed. She was exhausted, wrung out from countless repeated orgasms. The lust inside her finally quenched. 

Mark apparently did not share this feeling. 

He moved alongside the mattress and pinned her shoulders against it with his meaty hands. She tried to speak, asking for some kind of rest, some respite from the endless, rough sex. Her words were blocked when his dick slid inside her open mouth, pushing all the way to the back of her throat. 

Completely exhausted, Carrie could only lay there as Mark face-fucked her with abandon. She could barely move but she felt the heat building in her breasts and pussy again. His dick stretched her jaw wide and his balls slapped against her forehead as he plunged in and out of her lips. Weakly, she slid one hand down to her cunt, fingering the cum-soaked nub of her clit. 

\---------

Back in the dining area, the three others had barely noticed the power failure as they continued their enthusiastic, athletic sex. After a final climax, Tiffany rolled off of David's face, causing him to gasp for air even as he continued to thrust his hips, pushing his cock deeper into Juliana's hot pussy. 

Tiffany's legs and arms were shaking from repeated orgasms but she managed to crawl over to Juliana. She crouched behind the taller woman and reached around, lifting and fondling her breasts, teasing the large nipples with her fingertips. This was the last stimulation Juliana needed to come again, shaking and gasping. Tiffany took advantage of the brief pause in her grinding to pull her back, grunting with the effort required to slide her off of David's cock. The condom slid off too, letting loose a flow of cum that had filled it nearly to bursting. 

Juliana made a wordless, disappointed noise and David opened his eyes, blinking in confusion. "What? Are we done already?" 

"Not yet," Tiffany shook her head, "It's just my turn now." 

She turned and got down on all fours on the rug, looking at David over her shoulder and slapping her small, tight ass. David smiled and started to climb to his feet, cock twitching eagerly for more. 

"Wait...wait..." Juliana's words were slurred slightly, as though she was drunk. She waved the strip of condoms weakly, "Here, make sure...gotta make sure..."

Tiffany smiled and waved the condoms away, "Not the way I do it. Mouths are for pussies."

She reached back and spread her cheeks, exposing her small, tight asshole. "And cocks are for asses. Got that David?"

David nodded, looking half-dead from exhaustion but clearly still more than willing to continue. He grabbed his cock and started to rub it against the taut opening while Tiffany fingered her clit with a free hand. The thick sheen of cum provided plenty of lubrication as he pushed against her asshole. She felt the hot, slick feeling as he started to spread her open, then a tight, deep ache as he widened her even farther. She pushed back against his cock, forcing it even deeper inside her until she could feel his balls tapping against her pussy. 

Then David began to thrust, sliding in and out of her asshole with long, forceful strokes of his hips. Tiffany felt her ass tighten, squeezing against the firm shaft as she felt his thick, round head push further inside. She twirled her fingers against her pussy, slick from her juices and David's mouth. She came, squeezing tightly on David's cock and letting out a loud, gasping moan. She felt him come too, her lower back warmed from inside by the spreading warmth of his cum. 

He knew the drill by now and continued to thrust, knowing they were not nearly done. 

Tiffany's eyes were closed so she was surprised when the movement of David's hips pushed her face forward into a warm, wet surface. 

"You can't leave me hanging." Juliana's husky voice made Tiffany's asshole squeeze harder on David's cock, "Be gentle, it's my first time from a woman." 

"Fuck that," Tiffany growled. "I'm going to tear that pussy up."

With that she pressed her face into Juliana's pussy, letting David's hard, firm thrusts push her against Juliana even harder. She worked her tongue around the open, eager opening while her nose pressed against Juliana's clit. She could feel Juliana's pussy tighten with each thrust, as though she was an extension of David's cock being thrust into Juliana's eager slit. It was an amazing feeling, connecting her two lovers with her own body. 

\---------

The sun was high and hot, its light glittering on the surface of the Atlantic and beating down on Ilha Anjos, red-tinged waves lapping at the beach. Inside the noon warmth was barely held back by the walls and roof and the light from the windows played on the three tangled, sleeping bodies on the carpet in the dining area. Towards the other end of the building, the sunlight shone on the window of one of the dorms but could not penetrate. The window was fogged from within by the humid heat inside. A woman's hand, tipped with chipped red nails, pressed against the fogged glass from the inside. The glass squeaked as the hand moved up and down, following the motion of its owner inside.

For miles around the ocean was bright red, spreading slowly further and further, towards the coastline.


End file.
